


Running Around The Quidditch Field

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What are James and Sirius doing?Oneshot/drabble





	Running Around The Quidditch Field

“Hey,” Remus said as he came up to stand by Sirius Black. “What the bloody hell is James doing?”

Before answering Sirius turned slightly to look at where their other friend was. James in fact was running around the Quidditch field like an idiot. 

“Evans said she’d go out with him.”

”Ah.” That made sense now. 

* * *

“Remus?”

Remus looked up now, at his other friend Pete. “Hm?”

”What’s Padfoot doing?”

Remus didn’t even have to turn and look. Sirius was doing the same thing James had been doing. It made him smile. 

“I said I’d go out with him.” 

And you know what? It made Peter smile too. 

 


End file.
